


When in London

by bourbonly



Category: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Japan, London, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonly/pseuds/bourbonly
Summary: After leaving Japan in order to research the APTX-4869 antidote, Ran is on a mission in London to search for the high school detective that still haven't gone home.
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fanfic lmao hope you guys enjoy :))

Shinichi was wearing a coat and turtleneck sweater, very appropriate to the cold weather in London. He was holding a coffee cup while looking something on his phone, he was taller and more built than the last time I remembered him to look like.

He was walking fast just like the other people around him. This is near the university so I’m guessing that almost all the people are students who didn’t want to be late or still had some assignments they haven’t done yet so they all wanted to arrive quickly to their respective classrooms.

I was standing directly in front of the path Shinichi was walking on, he put his phone in the pocket of his coat looked up and of course, he saw me. A small smile appeared on my lips because he did not stop walking, he was getting nearer and nearer to me.

Just when I thought he would stop and hug me, Shinichi walked faster than he already did and passed me.

Leaving me gazing at his back which is getting farther away from me.


	2. Promises

A crow landed on the chair placed in the middle of the room looking like a throne and sprawled in that seat is the body of the leader of the Black Organization. I pressed harder on the gunshot wound on my stomach, hoping to slow down the bleeding.

Two months ago, we finally had the chance to track down the BO’s headquarters, Haibara initially stopped me from doing anything and just tell the police about this place but I told her we couldn’t trust anyone with this valuable information and just do this ourselves. The BO has a very wide connection and influence and it would be easy for them to jeopardize any operation that the police would be planning to do so I declined and formulated this plan.

Haibara told me to drink one of the _test_ antidotes for the APTX-4869, if I’m proceeding with this plan then I might as well do it with my original body which is a lot stronger and agile than my current body as Edogawa Conan, a kid. At first, the idea seems very logical and the _best_ idea but with me drinking the antidote for a number of times already, the time I have to maintain my original body has been tremendously shortened, it would be more dangerous if I _transform_ while I’m in the middle of this operation.

The boss was about to shoot me again with the gun he was holding earlier but Amuro-san entered the room and shot him in the arm, changing the trajectory of the bullet. I pressed the button in my ball dispensing belt and kicked it with my power enhancing shoes, the ball going straight into the boss’ face and knocking him out. We can’t have him dying and not telling all of the activities and the members of the Organization after all.

The sound of the helicopter engine starting filled the room, Amuro-san and I knew that it was Gin and Vodka who were planning to make an escape. He wanted to help me because I was still bleeding but I told him to run after the two and stop them, Akai-san was also here so I’m sure they’ll be able to stop them.

I coughed and saw that blood came with it, not able to bear the pain anymore I lied down in the marble floor of the mansion and looked at the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The base of the BO really flaunts the wealth that it has collected from doing illegal crimes and operations but it will stop now. The BO will not be hidden in the shadows anymore because I’m sure by tomorrow morning, all about them will be shed onto light because television news and newspapers will have them as headlines.

The pain is unbearable especially when you’re in a child’s body. It also made the wound more fatal because this body won’t be able to withstand this much damage unlike my original body.

_“Should’ve drank the antidote after all.”_

“Kudo-kun!”

I hear a female voice shouting at me before I closed my eyes and darkness consumed me.

White. Everything was white.

I looked to my side and saw that the sun rays from outside of the window. A dextrose was connected to my arm which confirmed my thoughts of being in the hospital. Of course. I looked to my side and saw that Ran was sitting beside my bed, she was holding my hand. I smiled and squeezed her hand, she moved a little so I panicked and closed my eyes immediately.

When in distress and in a hospital, pretend to sleep.

I heard the chair move because scrapping noise it made so I’m guessing Ran stood up, she’s still holding my hand though. I felt her lean a little towards me before her hand started brushing my hair. My heartbeat started getting faster because of her gesture and because I was sort of afraid that she’ll learn I was already awake, knowing Ran, she will get embarrassed if I caught her doing such a sweet gesture to me.

I felt a breath near my ear and it took me all I had to stop myself from flinching or showing some kind of reaction because of shock. Why is she so near? What’s she gonna do? Is she gonna kiss me? Is she gonna kiss me?

Is she gonna—

“Wake up, Shinichi.”

Ran whispered into my ears causing me to automatically open my eyes. Even if I wanted to continue pretending to be asleep, what she said is enough to snap me out of it. Ran raised her head a little and I met her eyes, I was sure that both sporting shocked look on our faces but that’s the least of my concern right now.

“You know?”

I said in a weak and hoarse voice, I’m guessing I’ve been asleep for a few days because of the fatal wound I had and also of fatigue so my throat feels so dry. Ran nodded at me before squeezing my hand tighter and started crying in front of me. I’m not really an emotional person and I rarely cry but I felt liquid dampening my own cheeks, I was crying.

In a soft voice, Ran whispered.

“No more secrets please, Shinichi.”

I nodded and tried to sit up, Ran immediately helped me while I tried to ignore the pain from my wound.

I pulled Ran towards me and hugged her. If someone were to see us, I know they were going to see a ridiculous sight because at this point I would pass as one of those children who’s confessing his love to a much older female.

“I promise that there’ll be no more secrets, Ran.”

I pulled away slightly and looked at her in the eyes.

“I also promise that I’ll never leave you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mention the name of BO's Boss because I'm not sure if everyone who'd be reading this has reached THAT episode yet. So please don't comment the name of the boss so we won't spoil anyone! Thank you!


	3. Broken Promises

Ran bent down and hugged my small body, even though it was painful for me to move my body I tried my best to raise my arms and hug her back. Her cries were full of pain, anger and sadness altogether, the least I could do was this to try and lessen these negative emotions that she was feeling.

I already calmed down from our emotional reunion but it took Ran another 5 minutes before doing so. I just lied down there and tried my best to calm her down by rubbing my palms on her knuckles and brushing the hair that stick down her tear stained cheeks. When she calmed down, she sat down on the chair she was sitting on earlier and wiped her tears with a tissue with one hand, not wanting to let go of my hand on the other.

Ran told me everything that had happened during the days that I was unconscious. She and Uncle Kogorou received a call during that night that I was in the hospital, they were worried but confused as well as to why I had a gunshot wound and also because of the number of police and media that were swarming the hospital outside.

“Why is Conan-kun shot, Professor Agasa? What happened?”

Ran asked while she was crying outside of the emergency room, Kogorou was trying to calm her down but he as well looked worried.

The Professor looked down and is obviously trying to find the right words to use in explaining the situation. Haibara was beside him and crying silently, Amuro-san and Akai-san were present as well. The Professor sighed and was about to speak when a shout of a woman’s voice disturbed the silence.

“Shin-chan!”

Yukiko-san was running and stopped in front of the Professor.

“Where is my son? Is he alright?”

“Shinichi is inside the ER already, Yukiko. Let us wait here patiently.”

Yukiko shook her head and faced her husband.

“Yusaku, our son! He, He—what if—”

She couldn’t finish her words and just hugged her husband. The two of them have always been supportive of their son’s actions of tracking down this organization. They know he’s very smart and knows how to defend himself but when they heard that he’s been brought to the hospital and is badly injured, Yukiko want to regret letting him stay here in Japan instead of forcing him to go with them to America.

“He’ll be fine, Yukiko. Our son is not weak, it takes more than this to defeat him so don’t worry too much, alright?”

Yusaku said, trying to comfort his wife but at the same time he’s telling those words to himself. He was very worried about his son but he knows that this isn’t the time to show weakness as his wife needs him at this moment.

“Ran-kun…”

The professor called Ran who was still crying, the teenage girl slowly let go of her father and faced him. He led her to the seats that were outside of the ER because he knows that telling her everything is gonna take a while.

“I’ll be direct with this, Ran-kun. Did you not notice the timing when Shinichi disappeared and Conan-kun appeared in your house?”

He asked Ran who seemed taken aback by the question. She was still distraught by everything but she still tried to process the question asked. Shinichi started ‘disappearing’ and always told her that he’s going to handle a very big case during the time when she met Conan-kun at Shinichi’s library.

It was on the same period of time.

Same…

She looked back to the professor who was looking sadly at her, he knows that Ran has come up with the answer herself. The signs were all in front of her! Conan-kun was the only one who was able to ‘call’ ask Shinichi on how to solve the difficult cases, Conan-kun was the one making the ‘excuses’ why Shinichi suddenly disappears…

“But wait, there was a time when Shinichi and Conan-kun appeared at the same time? So how could—”

“That was me.”

A voice of a young girl cut her off and there stood Ai-chan. She was no longer crying but her red eyes and nose were a giveaway that a few minutes ago, she was.

“You were already noticing things during that time so we had to remove those doubts in you, thus, I disguised as him during your high school play.”

Haibara explained and looked away. Ran had always been nice to her even though during their first encounter, she was a little bit mean and tried to ignore her. She was the complete opposite of her, while Ran’s life was full of sunshine and happiness, hers has been dark and lonely from the start. Deep inside, she knew she envied her. She had the life that she wished for and she has a man who loves her genuinely with all his heart.

Ran had everything, Haibara thought bitterly. How could she compete with that?

“I’ll be the one to explain things to her, Professor. Please.”

The least I could do is release her from all these chains and spill all the secrets. Haibara told Ran everything, about her identity as the daughter of the scientist who made the drug, to Kudo-kun and her being forced to take the drug, how they were tracking down the organization that made them drink it and everything that has happened up to this point.

She told them all of their secrets. All of the lies that they’ve made just to hide everything.

After Ran finished with her story, I laughed to myself. I knew that when the BO is finally caught, sooner or later I’d have to tell Ran everything. But I wished she learned about everything with me being the one to say it to her.

We were sitting in silence when the door opened and the doctor entered, Ran immediately stood up and realized that she didn’t call for one when I already woke up minutes ago. I laughed at her because she was obviously panicking.

“I’m so stupid, of course I should have called a doctor first before everything. Ugh.”

After being checked by the doctor, I was just given some reminders and the medicine I need to take in order to make a full recovery. The doctor and nurses left and they were replaced by my friends – Hattori, Kazuha, Sonoko, Makoto and Sera entered along with my parents, Professor Agasa and Haibara. Hattori and Sera took the initiative to tell everything to our other friends so they won’t be shocked anymore when visiting me in the hospital.

My mother immediately hugged me and even accidentally put some weight right on top of my wound so I almost pushed her away from me. Thankfully, my father saw my discomfort and pulled her away from me.

“We were so worried, Shin-chan! How could you put us all through that experience!?”

She said dramatically, I rolled my eyes at her and apologized. I know she’s trying to sound cheerful and nonchalant about everything but based on the story Ran told me earlier, all of this is painful for her. The least I could do is to show her that I’m fine – which I really am, after my recovery maybe I’ll ask her and Dad to take a vacation somewhere and make up for all the lost time.

After all the catching up and stories exchanged, my friends eventually left, they said they’ll be back tomorrow. Hattori and Kazuha were staying at the agency for three days before they go back to Osaka. Kazuha even jokingly said that Hattori couldn’t even sleep at night because he was so worried about me, Hattori being Hattori of course denied her allegations.

After they left, the only ones left inside the room are my parents, Professor Agasa, Haibara and Ran. My father stood up and walked near me, he had one of those looks when he wanted to discuss some serious matters with me, especially with all the BO stuff happening.

“Now that the organization has been caught. I think it’s time to discuss about this matter, Shinichi.”

He’s talking about my current situation. The organization didn’t have the antidote as the scientist is with us – Haibara. Even though it’s been quite some time since I shrunk and I’ve surely gotten used to this body, I know I have to revert back. I’m not Conan. In fact, he doesn’t even exist. He wasn’t supposed to exist. But saying those things is kind of painful for me because I’ve made some good memories and friends using this identity – Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi.

“We’ve talked with some scientists in America, they’re willing to help us find the antidote for the drug. But in order to perfect it, you and Haibara must go there.”

After he said that I looked immediately at Ran’s direction. I just promised her that I won’t leave her a while ago and now we’re having this conversation.

“Don’t worry. It won’t take long, with all the progress that Haibara’s accomplished, perfecting the antidote won’t take too much time.”

The Professor assured me but it didn’t put me at ease completely. I was going to protest but Ran beat me to it.

“You’ll come back won’t you, Shinichi?”

She said and walked towards me and held my hand again.

Ran has been standing on the corner when they’re friends arrived. She had her moment earlier and she should give other people the opportunity to talk and interact with Shinichi. All of these revelations is still a shock to her but she’s accepted them now. She knows that Shinichi wouldn’t deliberately keep things from her unless it’s needed, he did it because he wanted to protect her and she understands that.

When he promised that he won’t leave her again, she was so happy. These past months, she could count with her one hand the number of times that she’s been with him so hearing those words from him is more than enough to replace all feelings of sadness and anxiousness she felt during those times she was missing him.

But now they have to part again.

As much as she doesn’t want to, she knows that the right decision is to let him go. Shinichi’s sacrificed enough, this time it’s her turn.

Also, it’s not as if he’s gonna be gone forever. He’ll come back and at that time he’ll hug her, talk to her and kiss her using his original body. I’ll see him as Shinichi again.

Ran was gazing up at the sky just as an airplane flew by, she watched it disappear as it got farther away from her and hidden by the clouds in the sky. She gazed down on the ring that’s been resting on her right ring finger, Shinichi gave it to her last night after dropping her in front of the Agency.

“This isn’t much, but this is to give you assurance that I’ll come back. Even though I’m not physically beside you, know that I’m leaving my heart with you.”

Those were the words he said before he entered the taxi and went home. She wasn’t able to bid them goodbye at the airport because Shinichi didn’t want her to. He said it would be too painful and he might just cancel and just stay here with her so it was better if she just stayed at home.

Smiling to herself, she walked back and went in front of her mirror and looked at her appearance. She was wearing the uniform of the Teitan High School because today’s their graduation ceremony. Next year they’ll be university students and she’s already feeling giddy inside just thinking about all the memories that Shinichi and her are gonna make during those years.

Memories that they’re still not able to make because even though two years has already passed, no Kudo Shinichi arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly torn as to how I'll end this story HAHAHAHA


	4. England's Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I only updated now, had to finish some schoolworks before anything :((
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter: @bourbonly   
> I post a lot of my DetCo thoughts, opinions and shits there haha

I was left standing in the middle of a crowded street in London while slowly closing my fists because of anger and frustration. It was cold and I traveled how many miles just to get here and this is how Shinichi treats me?! This is not the time to joke.

With that thought, I stomped angrily which caught a few attention from the people who was passing by but I didn’t care. I was a woman on a mission and that is to slap this detective hard on his face.

I pulled on Shinichi’s scarf causing him to abruptly stop walking and he even almost fell over. He also dropped the coffee cup he was holding earlier. He looked at it before raising his head and looked at me angrily which I returned. I’m not fazed by this _anger_ he was showing me because between the two of us, I have more right to act like this.

While he was here getting comfortable at the country I know he’d really love to spend his entire life with, I was in Japan worried sick about him.

_Was he okay?_

_Did they find the antidote?_

_Did the antidote work?_

_Was he healthy?_

_Does he still love me-_

Those were some of the thoughts that always kept running in my head while I was waiting for him, disregard the last one because now is not the right time for that.

Shinichi and I were still having our staring contest and we kind of caught a _lot_ of attention because of the spilled coffee and everything. Shinichi was about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

“What were you thinking not contacting me for the last two years!? Did you forget that you have friends that are worried and waiting for any update about you especially after all the things that we learned about you being shrunk to a kid, fighting a very big syndicate and the antidote to the drug that shrunk you is not yet found!? If this is one of your _jokes_ then I’m not having it so you better explain yourself right at this moment, Shinichi!!!”

I was breathing heavily after that speech so I immediately tried to catch my breath. Shouting at him like that felt good but it’s the frustration that I’ve burned is just teeny tiny bit of everything and I’ll make sure that I release all of it by karate-ing Shinichi.

Shinichi looked at me before picking up the coffee cup on the ground and tossing it to the garbage can on the side. I watched him do that before he walked back in front of me and looked at his watch before looking at me again.

“I won’t even ask how you know my name or how you found me but if this is one of _those_ antics then I don’t appreciate it. I’m late for class now and I’m supposed to be angry at you but because you’re a Japanese as well, I’ll let this go. Just go home and stay away from me, Miss.”

That’s all he said before turning his back on me and leaving me with my mouth open. I was about to walk towards him again and grab his arm when it was mine that was grabbed, I was about to shout but wasn’t able to because the unknown person covered my mouth with his hand.

I struggled against the unknown person and he let me go, I turned around and faced my _attacker_.

“Hattori-kun.”

“Yo.”

He answered me before a female’s head peeked from behind his shoulder, it was Kazuha-chan.

“Ran-chan! Long time no see!”

She greeted before hugging me, I hugged her back but I was still confused with everything. Why are the two of them here?

“I know you want answers but this is not the place for us to answer your questions. Why don’t we go have some hot coffee to counter this very cold weather? I’m freezing right here.”

Hattori said and rubbed his arms, there was smoke coming out of his mouth because of the cold weather. I faced away from them and looked at the direction where Shinichi went to.

“We know you want to follow and talk to him but it’s not the right time yet. Before you approach him you must first know what has happened to him in these past two years.”

Hattori-kun said so I faced him again quickly. What does he mean? Does he know something I don’t? How could that be when the person I was talking to and asking for updates about Shinichi was his mother herself?

_But it doesn’t mean she couldn’t lie, right?_

“I’ll answer your questions but for now I really need to go somewhere warm or I’ll die and won’t give you your answers, want that?”

Hattori led the way because he knows that if he doesn’t, the conversation will just prolong and he’ll freeze to death there. He knows everything that has happened to Kudo for the past two years. He and the Professor are the only ones who were given the _true_ updates and they were also not allowed to speak about any of it to others – even to Kudo’s girlfriend.

Everything that reached Kudo’s girlfriend was true only until the first year he arrived in LA. After half a year, due to the efforts of the foreign scientists and chemists along with the daughter of the creator of the drug – Haibara, an antidote was completed. But everyone was anxious. What if it’s not _the_ antidote?

Kudo was there to become a guinea pig. Everyone obviously tried to persuade him not to do something that dangerous because of the drugs that may affect his body but he didn’t listen to them. He said that he already took prototype antidotes before and nothing happened to him so what could go wrong, right?

Even I called him from Japan and tried to put some sense into him but he didn’t listen to me. I had no choice but to just accept his decision because I couldn’t even do anything, I was left in Japan while he was in LA risking that life of his.

But eventually we trusted his decision. I also thought that it won’t be that dangerous because his parents are with him along with all the intelligent and prepared individuals to take care of him whenever something happened. I’m a detective, I trust scientific data and medicine so I know that nothing could go wrong if he’s surrounded by those kinds of people.

But I was wrong. We were all wrong.

Seeing that this is the closest one to all the prototypes that they made, the Professor and I flew to LA to witness everything. Haibara decided to drink the antidote as well with him because that’s how confident she was that they finally made the real antidote.

5 minutes after taking the antidote, they reverted to their original bodies and underwent a checkup which all turned out normal. We even chatted with them a little when half an hour later they told all of us that they feel sleepy. We paid that no mind and just thought that they were tired because of the transformation because based on what I’ve seen on Kudo going back to a child and vice versa, it was very painful.

What we thought was a harmless sleep turned out into a nightmare. The antidote was confirmed to be the correct one because they stayed in their adult forms for three whole days, something that the earlier antidotes weren’t able to achieve. Only in the fourth day were we able to breathe a sigh of relief, they awoke.

Everything was okay at first but when we approached Kudo he started thrashing around and asking us to stay away from him like we were strangers to him. It was then we found out that he lost all of his memories, Haibara was fine though so the reason behind the memory loss was a mystery.

But with all the tests that Kudo went under, the prototype antidotes that he took during the past few months affected him greatly because he was reverting back to the form of a child to an adult repeatedly. We hoped it was just temporary so we hid it from everyone else in Japan.

When a year passed, Kudo’s girlfriend started asking a lot of questions so all of us had to make up stories. I told her that maybe his past enemies are still searching for him and being in his adult body will make him more susceptible to danger because he was more recognizable since he’s quite famous in Japan which is why he still has to stay in LA.

After that I let Kudo’s parents to make up the lies so it’s going to be consistent with what’s really happening there. I heard that they tried for the following months to try and recover some of his memories but all of their efforts were in vain.

Kudo didn’t change much though. His personality is almost the same but this time he’s a little rude especially when he’s not close to a person. His detective skills are still top notch because after all he only had amnesia, he may have lost his memories but his skills and abilities remain. To be honest, that information relieved all of us because it would be a waste to lose one of the greatest detectives in the world today.

The only thing that returned was his love for Sherlock Holmes which is the same reason why he asked to transfer to London to continue his education and it’s the reason why we’re here enduring this cold weather.

Of all places, Kudo just had to choose a country as cold as a refrigerator, huh?

Ran had her hands wrapped around the warm coffee cup, hoping that it could somehow protect her from the coldness in her surroundings and warm her heart.

_“Shin-chan returned back to normal, Ran-chan! But he still can’t return to Japan because we were advised to not return him to Japan for his protection. After all, that is where the organization’s base is located. I hope you understand and still wait for him, okay?”_

_“Shin-chan is staying here in LA and doing home school so that he could graduate high school and enter university with everyone! Just wait a little more, Ran-chan.”_

_“Shin-chan misses you a lot but because he is so busy with his studies and difficult cases are still asked for him to solve he couldn’t talk to you so I’m the one passing his messages to you. Thank you for always understanding, Ran-chan.”_

_“Shin-chan wanted to talk to you today but his father has been training his detective skills these past few months so that when he works professionally he’ll be the best in his field. You want that for him as well don’t you, Ran-chan?”_

_“Shin-chan keeps telling us that his misses you.”_

_“Shin-chan wants you to know that he loves you.”_

_“Shin-chan always **remember** you, Ran-chan.” _

“OH? Why did you make the beautiful lady cry, Hattori-kun?”

I raised my head and standing in front of our table is a man, I think he’s the same age as us and he’s sporting a smirk on his handsome face. As I look at him longer, I get the feeling that I’ve seen him somewhere but I just can’t remember…

Don’t tell me I have amnesia as well now?

Hattori-kun before rolling his eyes at what the man said.

“Ran-chan, since it would be difficult for us to actually convince Kudo to come home to Japan with us, I sought for some help. This guy right here…” he pointed at the unknown man who’s now chuckling at Hattori-kun.

“He’ll be the one to help us.”

I looked at him again and saw that he’s now offering his hand to me. I held his hand but I was shocked when he suddenly changed the way he was holding it before leaning down and kissing the back of my hand.

“Hakuba Saguru at your service, Miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a lot of tweets saying that they miss him and also because all of us loves a crossover between the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito universe, so why not do it here since we're talking about London here? :))


	5. Alias & Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry wasn't able to update for a few days. Just wasn't feeling any inspiration and preoccupied with school requirements. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @bourbonly

The buildings were large and instead of London, I’m more reminded of Greece when I see these large pillars that serve as the foundation for the different buildings in the university. Majority of the buildings are covered in white but for the details and designs of the buildings, a red and blue paint are used.

“This building on the right is for the engineering students, in front of it are for the architecture students and behind that are for the fine arts students. There is also a building for the medical and law students but they’re quite far because they’re y’know, _advanced_ already. But the girls there are hot so I go there sometimes even though it’s a long walk from our building.”

Hakuba-kun was touring us around the university and let’s just say that I’m overwhelmed by all of this. The schools in Japan are very beautiful and large as well but this is on another level. I’ve read the Harry Potter series and I think that their buildings were beautiful but today I’ve changed my mind. The buildings in this university just screams class, intelligence and power.

Very appropriate for someone like Shinichi.

Students are walking towards their respective buildings while carrying a bunch of papers, laptops and even some large illustration boards that has something _very_ important written on them, for reports I guess? But there are also students who are just sitting on benches or are even standing in groups, just hanging out and laughing at other’s stories.

_Even intelligent people know how to have fun._

“And this right here is our building.”

The building we are in also follows the color scheme of the other buildings but the vibe surrounding it is quite _intense_? The students going out and in of it look very serious and it’s like they’ll snap at you if you try to engage a conversation with them.

”We don’t bite so don’t look so scared, Mouri-san.”

Hakuba-kun laughed at me before walking towards the entrance of the building.

“Your expression was a dead giveaway but we’re all used to it so don’t worry. As our course entails that we take care of dead bodies, unsolved cases or in general _bloody stuff_. Students from the other courses see us as scary or just serious but that’s just the stereotyping kicking in. It’s university after all.”

“The stereotype isn’t true at all because you’re in this course you dimwit.”

Because of what Hattori-kun said, he and Hakuba started arguing again. I found out that they became quite close as he’s the one who’s been sending updates to Hattori other than Shinichi’s parents. Which made me wonder…

“Did Shinichi already meet you, Hattori-kun?”

As I asked that, the two teenagers stopped their arguing and became silent. Hattori was avoiding my gaze but he answered me by using a subtle nod.

“I’ve visited him twice here in London. I introduced myself to him.”

“Are you still friends?”

Ran knew that the two boys were very close as they were bestfriends, they could even be considered as brothers already. During the time that Shinichi was Conan, he and Hattori would always solve cases together and during their free time they would hangout and call each other. Ran knows this because he sometimes hear them at night just chatting with each other. Before she thought it was because Hattori saw Conan as a younger brother he never had but now she knows why.

To Hattori, Shincihi wasn’t only his brother but he’s also a rival who’s helping him grow and vice versa. They motivate each other to be better and that’s what nice about their friendship.

So when Ran saw Hattori nodded again, she can’t help but be happy. At least not every single connection is gone.

“We still exchange texts with each other and sometimes he even calls. Even though Kudo forgot I think that there’s a part of him that just acknowledges me as his brother.”

“I’m his brother now, you do know that right?”

Hakuba-kun answered back so they started arguing, _again_.

Hakuba led us towards a lobby area which serves as a study and hangout area. I don’t even know how those students who have their notes out are able to concentrate because the area is quite noisy.

Earlier, Ran asked Hakuba to tell stories about Shinichi during his stay here in London. But he had class later so he preferred if they talk near the campus so he won’t be late and also to add more sentimentality while he’s telling the stories. After all, this is where Shinichi spent over a year of his life, the part where they weren’t present.

“So Heiji you’re telling me that you lied twice and went here in London to visit Kudo-kun?!”

I heard Kazuha-chan question Hattori-kun causing me to laugh.

Once we all settled down, Hakuba-kun started with his story.

“Not many students enroll or transfer in this course so when news about a student and note, a _foreigner_ was going to study here…gossips just suddenly spread everywhere. I’m not really a fan of those talks but when I heard it was a Japanese, obviously I got curious.”

“I’m betting you hoped it was a woman.” Hattori-kun interjected.

“That’s part of the reason. But anyway, that news spread but it wasn’t until one month passed that the new student showed up. Imagine my shock when I heard it was Kudo Shinichi because I know he’s based in Japan. When we met at a party years ago I actually asked him to go study here but he declined, saying he couldn’t leave a _certain person_ behind.”

Hakuba looked at Ran who just blushed and looked away from him. He laughed before continuing to talk.

“But what shocked me more was that he wasn’t able to recognize me. It was when Hattori and Shiho-chan informed me that he has lost his memories and that I shouldn’t mention a lot about his past because forcing him to remember isn’t necessarily a good idea. So what I did was just introduced myself as his acquaintance from Japan and establish a friendship by using the ‘I’m also a detective’ card on him.”

“But isn’t Kudo-kun asking things about his past?” Kazuha asked.

“He does. But what we just say him are the basic stuff like he’s a very famous detective in Japan and that he solved a very big case that caused him to lose his memories. We were actually afraid of disclosing that to him but he was actually happy that even though he lost his memories benefited a lot of people.”

“So, what does he do now?” Ran asked.

“I heard from Hattori that he was kind of rude to you and I apologize for that. Seeing that Kudo couldn’t resume his activities as a detective in Japan because of his low profile thing, he transferred his activities here. But he said he didn’t want to stand out so much so he uses a fake name to be published on the papers when he solves a very difficult case.”

“OH, what name?”

“Edogawa Conan.”

This caused Ran to gasp but didn’t say anything further.

“There are actually a lot of people who became his fans. Someone leaked to the press that Conan is quite young so Kudo gathered female attention on him. It didn’t help that he had this mysterious factor around him because he was hiding who he was so everyone was just determined to uncover who is behind the mask of Edogawa Conan, y’know? That’s why he was agitated because recently a lot of people are able to track him now, how? We don’t know as well.”

Hakuba was about to talk again but before he could, a bell was heard. It was not one of those scandalous ones and it doesn’t even sound like a bell at all, the sound was more relaxing but still enough to catch the student’s attention about serious matters.

“It’s already time. I have class so I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?”

Hakuba-kun was picking up his books when a woman called him. She was short haired and wearing a white coat and inside it is a red sweater partnered with denim pants and boots. The look was both formal and casual, it definitely suited her serious looking beautiful face. She looked oddly familiar though.

“Hakuba let’s—”

The woman wasn’t able to continue what she was going to say when she caught sight of the long-haired woman that was very familiar to her. She looked a little older and mature now, just like the rest of them but other than that, her features remained the same.

“Mouri.”

Hakuba stood up and placed his arm over the woman’s shoulder whose eyes are still fixed on Ran.

“OH, let me introduce to you the other person who transferred with Kudo, Shiho-chan.”

With that introduction, Shiho or Haibara snapped out of her one-sided staring contest and looked at the man who still had his arm around her. She removed his arm and hit him in the head, quite strongly, with the folder that she was holding.

“Let’s go Hakuba, if you forgot, we need to report this project today at class.”

That’s all she said before leaving everyone and walking towards the direction where the classrooms are located. Hakuba apologized for her attitude saying that she’s actually nice even though she’s a little snob before following the woman who was already at the end of the hallway.

Hattori and Kazuha both stood up and are already planning to leave saying that they’ll just meet later at one of the restaurants and have dinner altogether. Hakuba already said that he’ll bring Kudo later so that they could all have their reunion but Ran remained seated. Looking shocked and a little pale.

“Ran-chan?”

Ran looked up and saw Kazuha who was already inviting her to stand up and leave but she couldn’t find the strength in her legs to actually move from her position.

“Did you see that?”

Ran asked her two friends who only looked at each other, looking confused. Both of them not knowing what she meant when she asked that question.

Was she that confident that throughout this years, Shinichi would stay loyal and love her like he did years ago? That even though he lost his memories, his heart will remember her and he will not look at other women’s direction? Was she that foolish and stupid to actually believe that kind of assumption?

Ran looked down at her ring finger where the symbol of Shinichi’s promise was still placed. She never removed it unless really needed like when she’s taking a bath or washing the dishes. Even though the metal won’t rust she couldn’t risk something so beautiful to be damaged in any way.

When the woman whom she learned was named Shiho, everything just clicked into place. She was Ai-chan. The female child who was always with Shinichi back when he was still Conan-kun. She remembered those times when she would tease the two that they’re having some kind of relationship and that Conan-kun liked her.

Who expected that those simple jokes she made would scare her today?

When Ai-chan, who goes by Shiho now hit Hakuba-kun with the folder, she saw _it_. If her eyes weren’t fast enough or she wasn’t really focusing on the two student’s exchange, she wouldn’t be able to notice it. But it was there, placed securely on her finger. That information made her feel the saddest and loneliest emotion that she ever felt ever since she stepped foot here in London. She thought that learning about Shinichi’s memory lost was the saddest news she could ever hear but this tops it all.

Because in a similar design like the one she was wearing, on Shiho’s finger was a… _ring_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments about how the story's been progressing!! What are your thoughts so far?
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @bourbonly


	6. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update

“Care to tell me why you called me here, Hakuba?”

I looked at my friend who just crossed his arms and closed his eyes, looking like he even have plans to take a nap and just ignore my question. I grabbed the tissue in front of me and threw it at his face, he grabbed it and glared at me.

I was about to ask him again when I saw a tanned man stood beside Hakuba, it took me a few seconds but I realized that it was Hattori. After I arrived in London, my parents introduced me to him saying he was one of my closest friends when we still lived in Japan. Even though I couldn’t remember much, the two of us immediately bonded and I consider him as my closest friends despite him being so far away from me.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, right, Kudo?” he said before offering his hand to me which I accepted.

That’s when I noticed that he was with two other girls, one of them was that stalker I encountered before.

“I thought that I made myself clear but here you are still following me—”

“Calm down, Shinichi. She isn’t your stalker.” I felt Shiho placed a hand on top of my hand before she looked at the _stalker_ who was still looking intensely at me.

_If she isn’t a stalker then why is she looking at me like that?_

“Well, well before we go into the introductions why don’t you all settle down first and we order some food because I’m absolutely starving now.” Hakuba said before opening the menu that was handed to us when we arrived at this restaurant. We followed his suggestion and we all told the waitress our orders.

“So this is Kazuha, she is Hattori’s girlfriend and also your friend from Japan and this is Mouri Ran” Hakuba pointed at the stalker, “she’s your childhood friend or more like best friend. The two of them were only informed recently about your whereabouts that’s why you only met them now.”

I was aware of everything that happened and even though I really did want to meet the people in my life before the amnesia happened, I understand that we need to be careful about giving my locations to people. I read about the case that I handled that caused me to be in this predicament so that I could understand how dangerous the enemies are.

The waitress arrived and placed our food on the table, I immediately salivated when I saw the fries that was placed on front of me so I immediately grabbed one and munched on it. I saw Shiho grab the plate that has my burger before she proceeded to remove the pickles that were in it before placing them on her own burger.

I watched her as she was doing it and I can’t help but admire her. When I first saw her she still sporting a cute short hair but now they’re longer and reaching just a little below her shoulders. She looked more mature and beautiful now, no wonder a lot of the male students like her.

She returned my plate in front of me so she saw me looking at her causing her to raise her eyebrows to which I chuckled at. She furrowed her eyebrows more because she was so confused but I just shook my head and proceeded to eat my burger and that’s when I saw the stalker or Mouri looking at me. I just looked at her confused but didn’t say anything further.

As we eat, Hakuba and Hattori were the ones making noises while Kazuha served as the referee when the two went overboard with their banter.

“Are you kidding me, you London boy!? There’s ketchup on my polo shirt now because of your clumsiness!”

“It’s your fault because you kept bumping in to my arm so the ketchup got into your clothes, Osaka boy!”

“Hey, hey you two! Stop it now you’re so noisy and it’s causing the other customers to look here! Act your age!”

I just shook my head at the three of them and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

“So tell me, Hakuba. What’s the reason you called all of us here? I know this isn’t a simple ‘introduce yourself’.”

Hakuba froze as he was about to grab the collar of Hattori’s polo before straightening up and looking at me. I saw him glance meaningfully at Shiho’s direction but I ignored it. it was obvious that Shiho was involved because she worked hard in persuading me to come here, actually it was the only reason why I agreed to come here.

“Actually this is about you and Ran.” This caused me to look at Mouri in front of me before I returned my gaze to my friend.

“She…she was your ‘girlfriend’, Kudo.” I froze, I looked at Mouri in front of me before I looked at Shiho beside me. Hakuba was about to speak again but Mouri cut him off.

“I know this came as a shock to you Shinichi but I don’t intend to confuse you. I just wanted to introduce myself to you because I’ve been waiting for you for the past two years now. I was so worried because I didn’t know what was happening to you but that’s it. Seeing you well is enough for me.”

I gulped before grabbing Shiho’s hand which was resting on top of her lap. I raised it and placed it on top of the table, causing my friends and Mouri to look at it. I felt Shiho struggle against my hold but I put in more force in it so she couldn’t remove it from my grasp.

Mouri looked at Shiho and mine’s entwined hands and when she lifted them up to look at me in the eye, I saw that it was starting to water with tears.

“I’ve found someone new that I love and I’m holding her hand right now. So sorry because I couldn’t be the ‘Shinichi’ you were waiting for years. Not now, not ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short update, i just have no inspiration these past few days but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting so here :))
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @bourbonly


End file.
